


"Is There Anything You Want to Tell Me?"

by Awerthlol



Series: "Is There Anything You Want to Tell Me" [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Series Finale, Tj and Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerthlol/pseuds/Awerthlol
Summary: My take on the Andi Mack series finale on Disney Channel...Characters:-Tj Kippen-Cyrus Goodman-Buffy Driscoll





	"Is There Anything You Want to Tell Me?"

**[At _the Mack house where The Good Hair Crew, the whole Mack family, and Tj Kippen are celebrating the going away party that Bex and Bowie threw for Celia Mack...]_**

**Tj's POV**

**The night felt long...**

**Andi offered me an invitation to come tonight to say goodbye to her grandma but in all honesty I didn't want to come. Well...not for her at least, not to be rude or anything but I was distracted, it seems that lately Cyrus has been really distant lately and I get that he helped me out with the whole _Grand Theft Golf Cart_ thing but ever since that day at the park with the two of us and Kira I've felt like I've been losing him a little bit. He acted as if Kira and I had been an item or something, which couldn't be further from the truth. Sure Kira was nice and everything but she was kinda dull all we ever did was talk about basketball and no offense I love basketball and all, but it gets pretty boring to talk about after a while. But Cy and I we have different kinds of ** **conversations going, we always had something talk about, whether it be about what we were doing or about our real life personal issues, he never ceased to amaze me in the kind of things we talked about. I just want to clear things up with him, make things right because he is my best friend and the person that I trust most in the world and I don't want that fact to change between us.**

_[Buffy comes hobbling over to Tj]_

**Tj tries to perk up a little bit**

_"Hey speedy, how's the foot doing"_

_"Not too bad actually, the doctor said that I may be able to take of the boot by the end of next week!"_

_"Wow, Buffy that's great."_

_"Yeah I mean I still have to do physical therapy but at least I won't have this thing on anymore."_

**After a few minutes of silence between the two...**

_"Hey Tj"_

_"Huh, yeah what's up?"_

_"You tell me"_

_"What's that_ _supposed to mean, did something happen that I don't know about?"_

_"No...Tj look at me, I can tell when something's up with you, so what is it?"_

_"It's, it's...Cyrus"_

_"Oh...what about him?"_

_"I...I miss him"_

_"What do you mean, you see him all the time?"_

_"Like he's kinda been ignoring me a bit"_

_"Ignoring you?!?! He just got he just volunteered to get his first ever lunch detention because of you"_

_"I know, I know I just mean that I want us to get back to being as close as we were before the whole Kira thing happened"_

_"Well no offense but you really have no one to blame but yourself, you know that right?"_

_"What, why would I blame myself?!"_

_"Because I think Cyrus may be a little..."_

_"A little what?"_

_"A little *whispers* jealous"_

_"Why we aren't a couple or anything like that"_

_"Cyrus sure seems to think so, and I'm not gonna lie you did look like a couple, especially after Cyrus told me about you and Kira on the swings"_

_"Oh no...he saw that, I didn't even know he was there!"_

_"Well he was there to try to bring you that shirt he sent you a picture of when all of a sudden he saw the two of you swinging and it made him kind of upset"_

_"Wow classic Tj, anything good I've got ruin it"_

_"You haven't exactly ruined it yet, you can still fix it"_

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so, and I'm almost certain he's got some things he would like to tell you as well"_

_"Ohhh, like what?"_

_"I really don't think that's my place to tell" "What are you waiting for go over there and go talk to him!"_

_"Ok, I'll be back to tell you how it goes"_

_"Ok, and hey Tj..."_

_"Yeah Buffy..."_

_"I approve!"_

_"Of what?"_

_"Trust me you'll find out"_

**Tj walks away laughing, with a little bit of a pep in his step, but still nervous for what is to happen in his upcoming and long awaited conversation with Cyrus**


End file.
